Gleeks
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Sam is a gleek. Dean is not. Written with my Cas/Gabriel


"This is so stupid." Dean muttered.

"Shh." Sam hushed him, continuing to watch the screen intently. Dean gave a groan of disgust as he thunked his head onto the back of the couch but made no further protests. Five minutes of singing and dancing high schoolers portrayed by middle aged adults later made Dean finally snap.

"How the hell do you watch this crap?" He yelled, getting up and stomping to the bed where he flopped face down onto his.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Get's rid of you, doesn't it?"

Dean shot him a glare. "Very funny, Sammy." He growled before flopping onto his side.

"Well, _it does_."

"Love you too, bro."

Sam smiled, just a little bit, at those words. Without a backwards glance, "Love you." Dean rolled his eyes and continued laying there, sulking.

"Come on, Dean. Come back."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're mean."

Sam chuckled. "But you love me."

"Maybe I don't."

Sam got up and went over to the bed and tickled Dean. "Of course you do."

Dean shoved him off gently. "No I don't."

"_Please, Dean_."

"No." Dean growled and Sam pouted. "And your puppy dog face isn't going to work this time." Sam walked back over to the couch, crossed his legs and pouted more. Dean glanced up but stayed on the bed. Ignoring Dean, Sam leaned sideways and fell on his side. Dean snorted. "Get over here."

Sam huffed. "You don't want me to."

"I do now."

"Fine." Sam got up and went over to the bed. Dean tugged him down and hugged him. "OOF! Geez, Dean. Huggy mood much?"

"Shut up and just accept it."

"Gotcha." Sam started, slowly but surely, hugging Dean back. Dean hummed happily and nuzzled his brother's shoulder. Sam attempted _not _to shiver at the intimate touch, but… "Dean? Need something?"

"No." Dean murmured. He felt his brother shiver so he shifted so more of his warmth covered him. This was getting bad. Fast. Because something was stirring under Sam and soon his big brother would be feeling exactly what Sam felt. What he _shouldn't_ feel. Dean nuzzled the back of his neck. "Hey, Sammy?"

Sam sucked in a breath. "Y-yeah?"

"This show of yours isn't so bad."

"What made you go soft?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged. "I kind of like it." Sam smiled.

Dean grinned. "Good." He nuzzled Sam's neck. Sam curled himself into Dean, enjoying the rare intimate touch. Dean hummed and continued watching the t.v. while nuzzling Sam's neck. Sam did the unusual- he kissed Dean on top of the head. Dean hummed happily and returned the favor. Seeing how his brother responded, he kissed a few more times in different places. Dean shivered slightly and gave a soft moan.

"Do you… like that?" Sam asked cautiously.

Dean blushed. "S-so?"

"I can keep doing it…"

"I don't care." Dean huffed. Sam continued the loving kisses all over his neck, causing Dean to shiver.

"Like it…?"

"Maybe." Dean muttered. Sam chuckled, spreading a wide hand over the small of Dean's back, bringing him ever closer. Dean grumbled softly but burrowed against him. He rubbed in small circles, accidentally brushing over his ass. Sam blushed hard red. Dean blinked and blushed deeply as he coughed in embarrassment. "Jesus, Sam, would you watch what you're touching?" His voice was sharp.

"Sorry…" he mumbled.

"Whatever." Dean mumbled.

"Your face is red, Dean." Sam commented.

"So is yours."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Riiight…"

"I can take a picture of it."

"Fine. Whatever. My face is red."

"Damn right it is."

"Why the hell is _your_ face red is the question." Sam said, smirking.

"You're the one who groped me." Dean growled.

"Doesn't explain why you _blushed_. Unless, you _liked it_." Sam sang.

"I blushed because it was embarrassing to have my _brother_ grope me." Dean snapped, pulling away, his shoulders stiff.

Sam shuffled backwards a bit and turned his back to Dean. "I'll just… Never mind. I'll go to bed. Or watch Glee. Whatever."

Dean sighed. "Get back here." He tugged Sam back towards him.

Sam stiffened up. "No."

"Sammy . . ." Dean sighed, burying his face in the back of Sam's neck.

Sam loosened up a bit. "Yes, Dean?" he asked wearily.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled.

"Don't be." Sam mumbled back. Dean hummed and nuzzled the back of Sam's neck. Sam rolled over and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean blinked in surprise before returning the affection shyly. Sam hummed and kissed his nose. Dean hummed and returned it again. Sam then dared. He kissed him straight on the lips, not caring what Dean's reaction was. Dean made a sound of surprise before melting into the kiss. He tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and tugged gently. "What would you like?" he asked, smiling.

"I thought that much would be obvious." Dean growled before latching his mouth onto Sam's neck and thrusting against him.

Sam yelped at the sudden pain. "Dean…." he ground out. "Don't leave marks!"

"I'll leave what I want if it means making you mine." Dean said huskily, nipping at it again.

Sam groaned. "It's going to bruise tomorrow." he bit down on Dean as well. "There. Now we're even."

Dean moaned softly before kissing Sam hotly. "Fine."

Sam licked the wound. "Good."

Dean groaned and thrusted against Sam. "Oh jesus." He moaned.

Sam just _glowed_. "You like that big brother? Your little brother has you right where he wants you."

"Fuck you." Dean moaned and kissed him hotly.

"Rough. I like it." Sam growled, biting an ear.

"Sammy . . ." Dean moaned.

"Submissive. Even better." Sam growled, kissing his way down Dean's chest.

Dean shivered. "I'm only submissive because I would break you if I topped." He moaned before kissing Sam hotly.

Sam chuckled. "Would not."

"Would too." Dean breathed out.

"Wouldn't." Sam blew in his ear.

Dean shivered. "Would."

"Fine." Sam smiled. "I'm okay with that."

"That's right." Dean smirked. Sam kissed down his stomach, his navel, his hip bones, nipping and biting here and there. Dean shivered and moaned. "Sam . . ."

"Yes?"

"F-fuck."

With a devilish smile, Sam got up. "Lovely show, mind as well get back to the other…"

Dean snarled and pulled him back down. "I swear to god . . ." He hissed.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What?" he asked innocently. Dean growled and kissed him hotly. "Oh. So you'd rather talk with your body."

"Hell yeah I would."

"Then _move_."

Dean grinned. "Where?"

"Everywhere!"

Dean laughed before shifting over. "Better, princess?"

Sam sighed. "Much."

Dean snorted and snuggled up against him. "So . . ." He murmured.

"Does this mean we're gleeks?"

Dean laughed. "I suppose." He murmured before kissing Sam. He'd gladly be a gleek if it meant being Sam's lover.


End file.
